The King's Queen
by agunmadeofgold
Summary: An Esther/Avatar crossover. Katara is forced by her brother to become the Fire Lord's new wife in order to save her people, the Water Tribe. She keeps her bending and family a secret, until Azula plans to kill them all. Can she risk her life for them?
1. Mai Angers The Fire Lord

**Author - **XlangelX

**Story – **The Kings Queen

**Rating – **This chapter is T

**Words – **315, but it's only the Prologue.

**Summary – **An Esther/Avatar crossover. Zuko is King Ahasuerus, Mai was Queen Vashti, Katara is Esther, and Sokka is Mordecai. But don't worry, I'll be working in Toph&Aang somehow.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, or Zuko/Mai, Viacom/Nick/Bryke do. And technically I don't own the Bible or the Book Esther, but God does. Which is kind of odd if you think about it.

Prologue: 

"Mai! Mai, come out 'ere." The sullen girl sighed, peeking her head out from her door.

"Yes, My Lord?" She asked calmly. The man grinned, and Mai cold smell the whiskey in his breath. Behind him were a few nobles who had stayed after the celebration. Honestly, Mai didn't like them much, and had hoped her husband would decide against joining their drinking games.

"Why don't you come out 'ere, an' give us a sho'." He asked, and Mai's eyes closed. "Lord Zuko, I would appreciate you not requesting my presence at this hour. It is absurd." She said slowly, but when she opened her eyes he was still standing there with that damn grin, the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"C'mon Mai, it'll be fun." He tried to step towards her, but she closed the door further so he couldn't fit. "No, Zuko. Not tonight." She said in a more stern voice, but she knew it also held fear.

No one said no to Zuko. If they did, they didn't often survive afterwards. She just hoped the alcohol wasn't controlling too much of his brain, or-

"Come out here!" He yelled, grabbing for her hair. But she closed the door quickly, catching a finger. She heard the crack, and opened the door a little bit, before finding it flung before her.

"You. Bitch." Zuko said angrily. Mai's eyes widened as he successfully grabbed her ahir, painfully pulling her to his throne room. Two guards were situated at the door, and bowed before their Lord.

"Men, I want her thrown out of the Fire Nation." He said, making sure not to slur his words as much. They nodded, grabbing the Noble woman by her arms and pulling her out to the courtyard.

"Zuko! Zuko, you can't do this! Zuko, please!" The girl yelled, trying to yank free from the grasps. But he ignored her, nursing his broken finger instead.

**And alas, Mai was killed.**

**Err, I mean she disappeared.**

**Peacefully and unharmed. **

**So I'm pretty sure that it didn't go like this in the bible. It took much longer than this but I didn't feel like including the counsil meeting, I figured that if Zuko was intoxicated, he'd be more likely to just go on his own whims. He wouldn't go and ask everyone else what to do. **


	2. Iroh's Orders

**Author -** XlangelX

**Story – **The Kings Queen

**Rating –**T

**Words – **956

**Summary – **An Esther/Avatar crossover. Zuko is King Ahasuerus, Iroh is his advisor and also Hegai. Katara is Esther, and Sokka is Mordecai. But don't worry, I'll be working in Toph&Aang somehow.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, or Zuko/Mai, Viacom/Nick/Bryke do. And technically I don't own the Bible or the Book Esther, but God does. Which is kind of odd if you think about it.

**Z**uko trained hard, taking his rage from himself and Mai out on the men brave enough to face him. After a particularly long day of fights, his uncle came to him.

"Lord Zuko, have you forgotten about finding someone to replace Mai?" He inquired, and Zuko frowned.

"No uncle, I didn't think it was necessary. Why should I waste my time with finding a wife when I can rule just as well without one?" He snatched a towel from a servant, wiping himself off.

"What about an heir, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord growled. "Fine, whatever you deem important. But you must take care of it all. You must gather all the women, and then Azula will find one good enough."

At the mention of his sister, Iroh frowned. "Zuko, I think you should choose instead of Azula. She was close friends with Mai, and what if she chooses one like her again? You need a wife who will submit to her husband and all that he asks. Do you not agree?"

Zuko started to get impatient. "Alright! I will go and see them, and choose my favorite. She will then stand by my side. Are you happy now, Uncle?" The older man smiled.

"Yes, nephew, very much so."

"**K**atara, Katara!" Said waterbender whipped around and glared at her brother. "Sokka! Can't you see I'm busy?" She asked, and her brother rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, playing with magic water is _so_ much more important than becoming Fire Lady." He said sarcastically, and Katara crossed her arms.

"Sokka, that isn't funny."

"I'm serious! They're practically holding auditions! Come on Katara, this is our chance! We can help stop the war, you can save our people."

It was Katara's turn to be incredulous.

"Oh yes, because I'm sure the Fire Lord would just _love_ me."

Soak sighed, and sat down, holding his head in his hand. "Katara, think about it. You're beautiful, you're young, you're smart, and you're an amazing fighter. What wouldn't he love?"

Katara just stood there, with a smile on her face as she listened to her brother praise her. She came out of her dream-like state when he poked her.

"What?!"

"Katara, you have to do this. You have to. Besides, I heard it from some girls in town. So you won't be alone!"

Katara shrugged, figuring she had no choice over it. Sokka was, technically, in charge.

"Alright. But you have to remember to tell them nothing about your waterbending, about the South Pole, or about me or Gran Gran. Katara, promise me."

The waterbender nodded, grabbing her brother's outstretched hand. "Sokka I promise." She then put on a smile and said in an overly-cheery voice, "So when do I leave?"

**G**eneral Iroh observed the women before him. He figured there were about fifty of them, almost all breathtakingly beautiful. Most were Earth Kingdom, then Fire Nation, and then a few he couldn't exactly place. But one stood out extremely to him.

She had tanned skin, with dark brown curls that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were large and clear blue, and she was beautifully shaped with curves in all the right places. She held her head high, and ignored all the other girls. Except one who she seemed to be arguing with.

This one was small, looking to be younger than the dark girl. She seemed to be Earth Nation, pale with milky green eyes and black hair held up in a bun. He could tell she'd been raised properly, but she tried to hide it. He tried to listen closer to their argument, but they were keeping it mostly quiet.

"Welcome, ladies. To the Fire Nation." He said at last. Everyone looked up to him, except the small Earth Nation girl. This momentarily confused him, but he moved on quickly.

"First we will begin with stating your guidelines if you wish to be my nephew, Fire Lord Zuko's, wife."

"You will all be staying here, in Ember Island. You will all stay in the same house, unless I say differently. I can send any of you home at any time if I deem you unfit for Lord Zuko.

There will be three girls to a room, and each morning you must be up with the sun. Everyone will be put on a special diet, which one depending on what I think you need.

You will also receive beauty treatments every two days, maybe more often if I like you."

His last sentence was meant to be a joke, but nobody laughed. Though he was sure he saw a slight smile on the small girl's face.

He waited a moment before continuing. "Thank you for listening; now you all can go ask a guard for your room number. But I'd like to see two of you first…." He pointed out the two girls best he could, and was happy when they came up to greet him.

"My Lord." The smaller girl said, bowing. The dark girl followed in suit, obviously not knowing what to do.

"What are your names?"

"I am Toph Beifong from Gao Ling, daughter of Lao and Poppy Bei Fong." Iroh nodded, then looked to the other.

"I am Katara, from an Earth Kingdom Colony." Iroh hoped she would say more, but she seemed content on just that.

"Thankyou, and I've decided already that you two are the best match for Lord Zuko. So that is why you will be placed in my wing of the house, away from everyone else.

Katara perked up, smiling at the older man. Toph, however, didn't seem to care in the slightest. But the General didn't mind, and smiled back at the both of them.

"If you'll just follow me then…"

**It makes me sad that no one has reviewed or anything yet.**

**): Oh well.**

**So Katara and Toph already get special treatment.**

**Yayyy. **


	3. Azula's Plan

**Author** - XlangelX

**Story** – The Kings Queen

**Rating** –T

**Words** – 515

**Summary** – An Esther/Avatar crossover. Zuko is King Ahasuerus, Iroh is his advisor and also Hegai. Katara is Esther, and Sokka is Mordecai. But don't worry, I'll be working in Toph&Aang somehow.

**Disclaimer** – I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender, or Zuko/Mai, Viacom/Nick/Bryke do. And technically I don't own the Bible or the Book Esther, but God does. Which is kind of odd if you think about it.

"**T**oph, Toph get up!" Katara said, frantically shaking the smaller girl. She had learned yesterday that she had been forced by her parents to come here, and that she was blind. Katara had also learned about her skill at bending and her special abilities that came with her blindness.

"Ngh, Katara, what do you want." The blind girl said sleepily, batting Katara's hands away. The dark skinned girl sighed, crossing her arms.

"Toph, you have to get up. We're having breakfast soon. And it won't help either of us if we're late." She said in a slightly annoyed tone.

Toph sat up, rubbing sleep out of her milky eyes. She then yawned, allowing Katara to get a good whiff of her breathe. "Eww, Toph, you need to rinse your mouth out or something. You smell like rotting food…and mud." The earthbender smirked. "That sounds great to me, Sugarqueen."

Katara stood up, glaring at Toph. "Fine. Just hurry up and do whatever you have to. You're wasting time."

The waterbender walked out of the room back to her own, where she found two maids waiting patiently. "Uhh, can I help you?" She asked, confused. They just smiled and shook their heads.

"General Iroh sent us to help you get ready, Lady Katara." _Lady?_ Katara shrugged it off, walking over to the door of the adjacent bathroom. "Well, you could pick out my outfit. That'd be helpful." They nodded, one rushing to the wardrobe, another to a vanity that held plenty of jewelry.

**Z**uko sighed, he was stuck in a meeting about something-he couldn't even remember now, it bored him so much.

"Perhaps we should finish this tomorrow, my lord?" He looked to his sister on the right, noticing the smile in her otherwise monotone voice. He nodded, then stood, sending a hush over the men in the room.

"Thank you all for your time, but Lady Azula and I have decided that we should continue this discussion tomorrow." _Or never._ He silently thought. They all nodded, grabbing their papers and exiting the room.

"So, now that we have nothing else to do, wouldn't you like to go and spar?" Azula asked, and Zuko rolled his eyes. "Actually, 'Zula, I do have something to do. I have paperwork to do, then lunch with some officials from the Earth Kingdom, then more paperwork, and then dinner with uncle and-" His sister cut him off.

"Brother, that's all you do is work, work, work. Take a break, have some time off." She smirked, walking in front of him.

"As appealing as that might sound, it's nearly impossible. There's far too much work for me to do, plus Uncle is breathing down my neck and forcing me to find another wife." Azula raised a brow at hearing her brother's annoyed tone.

"Well, I could always take over for a day and let you have a break."

Zuko stood up from his seat, and shrugged at his sister. "Perhaps. I'll have to discuss it with Uncle though, you know how he is."

Azula nodded, smirking as her brother left the room.

**Yeah, so I've been pretty busy lately.**

**School started in August and I've just been doing work after work, plus my mom never lets me even near the computer anymore.**

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, guys. ):**

**Thanks for the reviews&alerts and everything though, they really make me smile. **

**C:**


End file.
